


Seducing Danceny

by bgrrl



Category: Dangerous Liaisons (1988)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecile wants a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesexbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesexbots/gifts).



> I'm no Pierre Choderlos de Laclos or Christopher Hampton. I'm just playing with their dolls. I tried to capture the spirit of the film. I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays!

 When Valmont decided to seduce Cecile de Volanges it was naught but an act of revenge and he thought it would be a terribly boring affair. He thought he'd tire of her within a fortnight, however it turned out that Cecile, once she overcame her initial objections, had proved a rather enthusiastic and imaginative student. Valmont soon learned that she was pursuing her education even when he was unavailable, taking matters into her own hands as it were. In addition to her self-education she had begun blackmailing one of her maids into securing for her books, that were high unsuitable for a proper young lady. Valmont approved of her reading, but her particular fondness for de Sade made him wonder what exactly went on in Cecile's mind. 

Valmont was undressing and Cecile was lying nude in his bed leafing through one of her ill-gotten volumes when she suddenly looked up at him with feigned innocence asked if would be so kind as to seduce someone for her. Valmont sighed and prepared to refuse assuming the victim of the requested seduction would be some silly girl from Saint Isabelle's against whom Cecile held some petty grudge. Still he was curious, so before he refused her he asked her for the name of the intended prey. Perhaps he could recommend someone to handle the matter. 

“Raphael,” she said as if it should have been obvious.

Valmont's face remained expressionless but he arched a brow. She wanted him to seduce the Chevalier, now why on Earth would she want that? It's not that he had any hesitation about seducing another man. Danceny wouldn't be the first, but why should Cecile want him to seduce her lover. 

“You can seduce a man,” Cecile regarded him quietly for a moment, “can't you?” 

Valmont laughed. If the girl wanted to shock him she would have to be considerably more creative.

“Of course, but I have no taste for exceedingly dull men or women.” 

“Danceny is sweet and he loves me, but-”,

Valmont supposed she was trying to find a polite way to say that Danceny was as dull in bed as he was out. 

“I want to know that he'll do anything to please me.” She paused undoubtedly trying to measure Valmont's interest. 

He was listening. So this was to be a test of sorts for Danceny this might prove amusing.

“Continue,” he said climbing in beside her and plucking the volume from her hands He read the title The School of Licentiousness, He placed it on the night stand. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke, exactly the way he had shown her. 

“Raphael claims to be of the highest morals, but I want to know that his morals mean nothing, when my pleasure is at stake. If he will submit to this for me, then I will know I might have him do anything I wish.” She lowered her head and began to suck his cock.

“I would think with all you've learned that you could get Raphael, or any man to do as you wish.”

She sat back and folded her slender white arms across her chest.

“I haven't the slightest interest in Danceny.” 

That wasn't entirely true, the boy was beautiful and Valmont certainly wasn't immune to beauty. He was however hopelessly bored by commonness and Danceny was as a common as he was beautiful. 

“Well,” she said as she resumed stroking him, “as I recall you didn't have the slightest interest in me either.” 

She straddled him and began to slowly lower herself, Valmont thrust upward. 

“But I'm absolutely fascinated with you now, my dear.” He said punctuating each word with a thrust into Cecile's tight wet heat.

“Exactly,” Cecile sighed rising and lowering herself slowly, adding a slight undulation of her hips that was making it rather difficult for Valmont to focus entirely on the conversation which had in his opinion gone on too long. “Imagine how fascinating my Danceny might become.”

Valmont thought for a moment, a man like the Chevalier, had probably only known the fleeting pleasure of a quick release, guilt hot on its heels. A pale shadow of the sensual ecstasy to which Valmont was accustomed. To give such pleasure was to hold power and it had been a very long time since Valmont held that power over another man. Just the thought of it made his cock twitch. Well the thought of it and Cecile's warm wet cunt. He was after all supposed to school Danceny in seduction, and there was no better teacher than experience.

“Very well.” he relented pushing deeper into Cecile.

“I want to see.” She gasped.

“You want to watch?” 

“Yes.” She began to move faster. “I want to see you fucking him, the way you fuck me.”

“Like this?” Valmont asked taking hold of her hips and rolling her on to her back, and pushing deeper into her, and stroking her clit.

“Yes.” Cecile moaned. “Again. Harder.” She raked her nails along his back.

Valmont, ever the gentleman, did as Cecile requested and fucked her until she came screaming his name.

On the appointed day, Valmont secreted Cecile behind the mirrored wall. She made herself comfortable, settling on to the velvet chaise. 

“Are you sure?” Valmont asked the question as if there was any turning back at this point, as if her refusal would mean anything.

“I'm certain.” 

“And if Danceny should prove unwilling?”

“Now Sebastien, you and I both know reluctance is no obstacle for you.”

Valmont ignored the trace of bitterness in her soft voice. Sometimes he wasn't sure about Cecile's motives at all. He shut the door, poured himself a glass of wine and waited for the chevalier. 

Danceny arrived five minutes late full of breathless apologies. Valmont offered him wine, which he refused, as always. Danceny took his usual place the desk and prepared to compose his regular letter to Cecile. Valmont had taken to helping him with his letters, mainly because reading Dancey's austere declarations of love had bored him senseless. True he was essentially carrying on both sides of the romance but at least if anyone stumbled upon the letters, they would sigh with envy instead of yawn with boredom. Danceny picked up the quill and began. 

"My darling Cecile?"

“No.”

“No? We always begin that way.” Danceny sounded confused, more than was natural even for him.

Valmont walked up behind him, and placed his hand over Danceny's, feeling his pulse quicken. He watch as a light pink flush crept into Danceny's cheeks.

“I thought we might try a different exercise this afternoon.” He said taking the quill from Danceny. “Different?” Danceny sounded, concerned, Apparently he wasn't quite as foolish as Valmont thought.

“You love Cecile, or so you've written,” Valmont began “and in your letters, well you have made certain, promises. I'm concerned about your ability to keep them.”

Danceny was taken aback. “I assure you”, he began head held high, “that I am quite capable of keeping my promises to Cecile. 

“Are you? If recall you could barely put the words on paper.” He leaned down his lips almost touching Danceny's ear. “So how will you make her tremble with desire, drip with anticipation, writhe in ecstasy.”

Valmont heard the hitch in Danceny's breath, this was going to be so very easy. 


	2. Seducing Danceny: The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecile gets to watch.

“I have given you the benefit of my not inconsiderable experience in writing those letters.” He placed a hand on Danceny's thigh. “And I feel it is my duty as a mentor, as a friend to give the benefit of my talents once again.”

Danceny swallowed and pushed back his chair, trying to get away from Valmont he stood and turned to leave but Valmont was there, so very close. “I don't know that . . that's necessary.”

Valmont leaned in, his face so close to Danceny he could feel the other man's breath. He looked into Danceny's eyes.

“Tell me, can you do the things you've written about? Really? Have you ever had them done to you?”

Danceny's dropped gaze was his answer.

“You want to please Cecile don't you?” Danceny nodded. “You want to be everything she's ever dreamed of?”

“Yes, of course” Danceny stuttered, “but I can't be with another woman.”

“Oh don't worry I wouldn't dream of asking you to be unfaithful to the lovely Mademoiselle Volanges. I intend to show you myself.”

Before Danceny could protest Valmont began to kiss him. He felt Danceny tense for a moment before he relaxed. Valmont smiled to himself no doubt the Chevalier was so terribly chaste yet frustrated, he would have given into anyone.

He was so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice Valmont moving them away from the desk. He wanted to ensure that Cecile had a perfect view.

Behind the wall Cecile looked on as Valmont undressed himself, then Danceny, slowly. She knew this was more for her benefit than Danceny's. She appreciated the gesture, Danceny was quite beautiful after all. Valmont stood behind him and wrapped his hand around Danceny's cock. She saw Valmont's lips moving and knew that he was whispering in Danceny's ear. She imagined him saying the most obscene things, as she lifted her heavy brocade skirts and spread her legs leaning back. Judging by Danceny's hardening cock, Valmont's words were arousing. She wished she could hear them. Now Valmont was going to his knees taking Danceny in his mouth. Cecile wished desperately that she could somehow capture the image, possess this moment for eternity. Danceny's head was thrown back, lips parted and Valmont on his knees with Danceny's cock in his mouth.

Cecile spared a moment to wonder if Danceny would find her cock-sucking lacking by comparison. Then she slipped her fingers between her thighs, she was already so aroused, but she was careful to go slowly. She didn't want her pleasure to end before Danceny's could begin. He was thrusting into Valmont's mouth now hands tangling in his hair. Then his body went rigid and she knew Valmont must be swallowing every drop. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and wondered if Danceny tasted differently than Valmont. She wished that she could kiss him now and taste Danceny on him. She brought her own fingers to her lips. Opening her eyes she saw that Danceny was now beneath Valmont legs spread. Cecile thought he looked like a whore, a very lovely, expensive whore. She watched as Valmont pushed into him slowly.

At first Danceny lay perfectly still, then she watched as he came alive under Valmont's hands until he was writhing and begging for more. His pale skin was flushed with arousal, and his cries were so loud that now she could hear them quite clearly. Danceny was more obscene than Valmont, who would have guessed? She quickened the pace of her fingers to match Valmont's thrusts. He was indeed fucking Danceny as relentlessly as he fucked her. She watched them intently barely able to hold back her own pleasure as Danceny and Valmont were both over taken by theirs. As she watched them come, she let her own climax overtake her. Cecile recovered herself in a moment and watched as the two men began to dress. She noticed that Danceny was avoiding looking at Valmont directly and she could see the shame in the set of his shoulders and she knew. In that moment she knew so many things. Cecile knew that Danceny betrayed himself the moment he kissed Valmont's lips. She knew that if a man would betray himself once he would do it a thousand times in a thousand ways. She knew that Danceny was hers to command and that he would do anything for her. She knew that when the time came he would help her end her marriage to Bastide. She knew that she would be a very wealthy widow, and very happy woman. Behind the mirror Cecile straightened her skirts and smiled.

 

 


End file.
